freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Power Indicator
The Power Indicator is a vital in-game mechanic that can mean the difference between victory and defeat. It shows how much power is remaining and how much is being used all at once. In-Game The Power Indicator, as said above, is a major game mechanic that is located at the bottom left of the player's screen. The player starts off with 100% power; however, the value is rounded down to the nearest integer making it appear to start at 99% and is also the reason the amount of power left will say 0% for a while before actually shutting off. It will decrease depending on how much power is being used at a given time. An example would be having two doors closed and having the camera up which will cause the power to drain at an alarming rate. Conserve power by using the lights, doors, and cameras sparingly. Below the percentage indicator is a graph that shows two green bars, a yellow bar, and a red bar. If only one or two green bars are illuminated, then the power usage is okay. If the yellow bar is illuminated, then power usage is medium and the red bar indicates critical or max power usage. In the Android version, there is a cheat mode which allows for unlimited power, causing the amount of power left to remain fixed at 100%. What Drains Power * There is an unstoppable 1-bar drain that drains 1% power every 9.6 seconds (possibly the fan). * Turning on the Hall Lights, closing the Doors, and checking the Cameras will cut that time in half for each one turned on. 1% each 4.8 seconds with 2 bars, an average of 1% each 3.2 seconds (in a cycle of 2.8s, 2.9s, 3.9s) with 3 bars, and an average of 1% each 2.4 seconds (in a cycle of 1.9s, 2.9s) with 4 bars (the max amount). It is impossible to have more than 4 bars because use of the camera and each door light are mutually exclusive (one must be turned off or released before being able to turn on another). It is also impossible to be at 4 bars without having both doors closed. It should be noted that these values tend to fluctuate over the nights, possibly intentionally to make the game harder in later nights or as a side effect of having to do extra processing for more active animatronics. * The first time Foxy is blocked, he drains 2% power. The second time he is blocked he drains 6% power. The third time he is blocked he can drain the power upwards of 12%. It is thought that this increases by 6% for each successive knock beyond this point. Power Usage Calculations ~9% power used per in-game hour with the constant 1-bar usage. Assuming a night where no one kills the player (only possible if Foxy and Freddy never attack the entire night even without being looked at), the maximum amount of power capable of completing a night with is ~45% (Upper limit High-score). Assuming the Camera, Doors and Lights all drain the same: * 18% power used per hour with constant 2-bar usage. Electricity would run out at ~5:30am. * 27% power used per hour with constant 3-bar usage. Electricity would run out at ~3:42am. * 36% power used per hour with constant 4-bar usage. Electricity would run out at ~2:47am Not accounting for the few seconds the player has to survive with no power, even distribution of power over the 6 hours would lead to ~16.6% power usage per hour. Below is a guide of values to try to remain above. (Tip: Energy can be conserved a bit earlier in the night for later the same night due to having a slight leeway before they start bearing down on the Office.) * 12am: ~99% * 1am: ~83% * 2am: ~66% * 3am: ~50% * 4am: ~33% * 5am: ~16% * 6am: ~0% Trivia * There is not an endless supply of power because the restaurant is apparently on a "power budget" due to their low revenue in the past few years. * The unstoppable 1% drain is most likely due to the lights around the building and the fan in the office. Gallery energy1bar.png|When nothing is activated. 2bars.png|When one thing is activated. 3bars.png|When two things are activated. MaxUsage.png|Max usage, when three things are active. Activating more turns something off. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Missing Sounds